The Lost Promise
by V3Yagami
Summary: Bisakah Sakura menyembuhkan luka di hatinya? Ketika Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, tidak semua berjalan lancar sesuai keinginan Sakura... "Rasanya, percuma kalau aku memaksa masuk ke dalam hatinya namun... Sasuke-kun tidak pernah mau membuka kembali hatinya." Lubang di hatinya cukup besar, butuh kesabaran yang ekstra untuk menghadapinya. Tapi...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**The Lost Promise**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****belong**** Masashi Kishimoto****, and the Story belong Delia88. **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**I get a permission from Delia-san for making this fanfiction in Bahasa Indonesia version. This story from her Doujinshi 'The Lost Promise' in Italian. Here's the link if you want to know her art. gallery/23705897/The-lost-promise**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, hari dimana semua dimulai dari awal kembali. Sosok itu, sosok yang selama ini selalu dirindukan oleh gadis berambut merah muda, yang kini tubuhnya sedang menopang tubuh sahabatnya yang berambut pirang—yang tentu saja sedang menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya. laki-laki pirang itu mengacungkan ibu jari pada gadis berambut merah muda sambil memberikan senyuman lebar.

"Hey! Sakura-chan, kau lihat 'kan? Aku menepati janjiku kali ini."

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki pirang yang bersender di bahu laki-laki bermata onyx—menatap tajam gadis yang kini perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka.

Gadis itu — Sakura, dia melangkah pelan dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

Ah, Sakura pasti akan mencekik laki-laki bermata onyx itu, ajang balas dendam karena dulu hampir membunuhnya, mungkin?

Tapi pikiran sang onyx meleset jauh, Sakura menerjang dan memeluk tubuh yang penuh luka itu hingga terjatuh ke tanah, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang jatuh, sang sahabat pun ikut tersungkur di tanah bersama mereka.

"Akh! Saku—"

Tidak. Sakura tidak memberi laki-laki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu berucap atau mengucapkan satu katapun. Laki-laki bermata onyx itu terbelalak oleh tindakan Sakura yang membuatnya benar-benar shock—Sakura—mencium bibirnya. Tatapannya tidak berubah, tidak melembut namun juga tidak menunjukkan marah dalam sorot yang tajam itu. Kedua bibir itu terus bersentuhan sampai Sakura lagi yang melepaskannya.

"Aaaarrghh! Sakura-chan! Apa yang kaulakukan!" dan tentu saja membuat si pirang di sampingnya itu sewot.

Naruto—si pahlawan desa yang berhasil membawa pulang sahabatnya sesuai dengan janji yang ia buat pada Sakura beberapa tahun lampau. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Naruto menyukai gadis satu timnya itu. Entah, bisa dibilang Sakura jahat atau egois, yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah memberikan semua cintanya pada Sasuke… yang telah kehilangan hal itu saat kejadian kelam bersejarah di desa Konoha.

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto, "Aku mencium Sasuke-kun, kenapa?"

Wajah laki-laki pirang itu terlihat sedih yang dibuat-buat dan merengek, "Aaahh… kenapa kau tidak menciumku juga? Kau tidak adil…"

Sakura masih tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya ini, namun senyuman itu seketika hilang karena dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka. Langkah itu adalah milik dari seorang gadis berambut panjang, yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan Naruto dari serangan Pain dan menyatakan cinta di hadapannya. Sambil tersenyum lagi, Sakura menjawab, "Kurasa, kau akan mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih bagus dariku, Naruto." Sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

Hinata perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka. Hinata yang sangat pemalu, sangat hati-hati dalam melangkah, dengan usil… Sakura mendorong tubuhnya mendekati Naruto.

"Cepat hampiri dia." Sakura mendorong punggung Hinata.

Sampai Hinata berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto, dia hanya terdiam.

"Hinata…" gumam Naruto pelan, "ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"A-a-aku…"

Hinata terdiam lagi, dia tidak mau kalah dari Sakura yang begitu berani meneyrang dan menunjukkan rasa cintanay pada Sasuke dan tidak peduli bagaimana reaksi Sasuke berikutnya. Hinata harus mencontoh keberanian yang Sakura miliki itu. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, Hinata menjinjit dan mencium pipi Naruto dengan cepat, "Se-selamat datang…"

Naruto sedikit kaget, namun akhirnya ;aki-laki itu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Hinata."

Hinata pingsan… karena mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih langsung dari Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto yang panik melihat gadis berambut panjang itu pingsan, ketika Sakura sadar… Sasuke masih tergeletak di tanah tak sadarkan diri, "Sasuke-kun?! Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya, _'Sakura…? Kenapa dia…?'_

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan menyentuh keningnya, "Ya ampun, kau demam tinggi sekali."

'_Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi?'_

"Aku akan membantumu." Kakashi—sensei mereka tiba tepat waktu. Posisi mereka tepat di depan gerbang desa, terlihat ada Tsunade dan Shizune yang menunggu kepulangan Naruto membawa Sasuke.

"Ayo semua, kembali ke desa," ujar Shizune.

Tsunade tersenyum pada Naruto yang masih panik dengan keadaan Hinata, kali ini ada Kiba yang datang untuk memarahi Naruto yang mengakibatkan Hinata pingsan. Seperti biasa, kedua orang itu selalu adu mulut tentang hal yang tidak penting.

"Usaha yang bagus, Naruto… aku sangat bangga padamu, Jiraiya pasti juga bangga padamu," gumam Tsunade pelan.

Tsunade merasa harus meninggalkan mereka yang sepertinya masih melepas rindu satu sama lain, "Ayo Shizune, kita harus kembali bekerja," ajak Tsunade pada asistennya.

"Okaaay."

Kakashi membawa tubuh Sasuke di belakangnya, diikuti oleh Sakura yang menggenggam pedang milik Sasuke. Kiba menggendong tubuh Hinata yang masih setengah sadar, "Naruto, cepat! Nanti kita tinggal!" ajak Kiba dengan nada sewot.

Naruto membungkuk untuk mengambil sesuatu, itu adalah ikat kepala milik Sasuke yang sudah tergores akibat pertempuran mereka dulu. Naruto tersenyum dan mengantungkan ikat kepala itu di sakunya.

Memasuki gerbang desa membuat Sasuke terdiam dan mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi pada clannya. Bayangan Itachi pun menyelimuti dirinya, bayangan terakhir Itachi saat beberapa detik sebelum mati terus menghantuinya.

'_Maaf Sasuke, tidak akan ada lagi lain waktu untuk kita.'_

Sasuke menatap sinis setiap bangunan yang ada di desa, bangunan itu… jika Itachi tidak mengorbankan segalanya, Konoha yang sekarang bukanlah apa-apa.

'_Itachi… kau ingin aku… kembali ke Konoha, 'kan? Kukabulkan permintaanmu… tapi, Konoha sekarang… tanpamu… bukanlah…'_

Entah sejak kapan, pandangan Sasuke mulai gelap dan dirinya tak sadarkan diri. Berat rasanya kembali ke tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan pahit, kenangan buruk yang ingin sekali ia hapus, kini harus ia hadapi dari ketakutan demi ketakutan yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana nasibnya di sini? Tidak mungkin seluruh warga mau menerimanya kembali… tidak, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Perlahan, ia buka kedua mata onyx-nya… dan wajah Sakura lah yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Ya ya ya, inilah Sasuke, bintang besar dari Konoha!" sewot suara Naruto yang terbaring di kasur tepat di samping Sasuke.

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak seperti itu?! Sasuke-kun sudah pulang dank au masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil!" tegur Sakura pada Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke masih sangat datar, tidak ada emosi apapun yang ia tunjukkan.

"Daripada itu…" Sakura berjalan menuju kasur Naruto, "ambil obat ini dan minum, kau juga tadi pingsan, bodoh."

Saat Sakura akan menyiapkan obat untuk Naruto, dengan sangat iseng Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, melihat Sasuke memergokinya, Naruto memberi kode pada sahabatnya yang baru pulang itu untuk diam. Dengan beberapa tepukan, telapak tangan Naruto menepuk bokong Sakura.

PLAK!

Dan tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi Naruto.

"LAKUKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, MENGERTI!"

"A-ampun Sakura-chaaan~…"

Sakura masih memukuli karena kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melirik mereka berdua… bukan hubungan mereka yang Sasuek pikirkan, melainkan bayangan wajah Itachi kembali muncul di dalam pikirannya.

"Hahaha, kau selalu berisik seperti biasanya ya, Naruto." Tsunade datang sambil tertawa, "Sakura, pergi lah ke ruanganku dan tunggu aku."

"Baik." Sakura mengambil langkah tanpa menoleh pada siapapun di ruangan itu, "sampai juma."

Ketika berada di luar kamar rawat, "Hey sakura." Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat sensei-nya berdiri di tembok, "kini janjinya bukan lagi janji yang tak ditepati, jangan lagi kau pukuli dia."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia mendengar gurauan Kakashi, "Ya, baiklah."

Saat akan melanjutkan langkahnya, Sakura melihat Sai berdiri di lorong, "Sai?"

Sai inisiatif menemani Sakura menuju ruangan Tsunade, karena tidak ada percakapan apa-apa diantara mereka, akhirnya Sakura duluan yang membuka suara, "Aku benar-benar cemas apa yang sudah diputuskan oleh Tsunade-sama."

"Kau menghajarku demi dia," ujar Sai… membuat wajah Sakura merona, "aku mengerti bahwa dia adalah temanmu, tapi kau juga sangat mencintainya. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu yang berbinar ketika melihat sosoknya."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendapatkan tebakan yang sangat benar dari teman satu timnya itu. "Yaa, aku membaca di sebuah buku sesuatu tentang cara pandang manusia terhadap sesame manusia, menurutku itu menarik."

"Kau masih membaca buku itu?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Ya, dan juga aku membuat sketsa-mu," ucap Sai.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Sai sambil menaiki tangga, "hanya saja… aku tidak bisa melukis seperti apa warna matamu, kalau kugabungkan kuning dan biru, itu akan menciptakan hijau yang terlalu gelap. Jadi kucampurkan sedikit warna putih, tapi malah berantakan… sama halnya untuk warna rambutmu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum pada Sai yang semakin lama sikapnya semakin membaik.

"Membuat lukisan itu sangat susah, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa aku belum bisa memberi judul pada lukisannya." Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal kemudian melanjutkannya, "lalu, kulewatkan pada gambar bagian belakangnya. Ketika aku ingin membuat bagian belakangmu… yang kulihat hanyalah sosok Sasuke, aku selalu melihatnya ada di belakangmu… itu sangat aneh, padahal akan lebih mudah jika menggabungkan warnamu dengan Naruto."

"…" Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan jujur dari mulut Sai, "aku mengerti… mungkin suatu saat, bisakah kau menunjukkannya padaku? Lukisan itu…"

"…" Sai melirik Sakura dan mempercepat langkahnya, "Entahlah…"

"Eh?"

"Daah."

"…" Sakura hanya bengong saat Sai meninggalkannya tepat di depan ruangan milik Tsunade.

.

.

"Dengar, sasuke," ujar Tsunade dengan wajah serius, "bagaimana kau bisa sadar bahwa kau dapat diterima kembali di Konoha tanpa ditangkap. Itu semua berkat kakakmu, Itachi."

"…"

"Kami semua sangat tahu apa yang sudah kau lalui, dan aku pribadi telah menghukum orang yang mendalangi semua ini di sini, di Konoha," ucap Tsunade sambil menatap langit di sisi jendela, "ketika kau dan Naruto sedang bertempur melawan Uchiha Madara." Lanjutnya.

"Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan selama ini, seluruh warga desa akan berterima kasih padamu, tapi… Sasuke, aku mengirim Jounin untuk mencari jasad Itachi, tapi—"

"**Diam**."

Tsunade menoleh pada Sasuke yang menekankan nadanya.

"Kalian! Konoha! Tidak punya hak untuk menyebut namanya! Itu hanyalah tugas bagi kakakku untuk mengorbankan segalanya! Dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang—akh!" Sasuke menyentuh dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Jangan kurang ajar, Sasuke," ujar Tsunade sinis, "aku pribadi tidak menyukaimu sama sekali. Kau dan penampilanmu sebagai bocah manja. Tapi Sasuke, aku mengontrol diriku dan aku melakukan ini untuk seseorang yang mencintaimu, jadi dengarkan aku."

"…"

"Uchiha Itachi telah mengorbankan dirinya untukmu dan kepentingan Konoha, jadi sangat adil jika setiap ninja yang terhormat diadakan pemakaman yang layak."

Ucapan Tsunade membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terbelalak.

"Itu semua terserah padamu untuk memutuskan menerima tawaranku," lanjut Tsunade, " untuk sekarang itu saja dulu yang ingin kusampaikan. Tentang posisimu di dalam konoha, aku akan membicarakannya dengan Sakura…" sebelum Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan, dia menoleh sekali lagi pada Sasuke, "aku harap kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Senyuman Tsunade, membuat Sasuke jengkel.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hanya itu yang Sasuke jawab.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. Sasuke menatapnya kembali dan berucap, "Sepertinya kau mendatap tamu, bodoh."

Merasa dirinya dipergoki, Hinata yang sedari tadi beridir di depan pintu akhinrnya menggeser pintu dan memasuki ruangan mereka, "Se-selamat pagi Naruto-kun."

"Oh, hai Hinata."

"Aku… meminta izin dari perawat… dan a-aku bawakan kamu semangkuk ramen," ujar Hinata.

"Yeaaayy! Terima kasih Hinata!"

.

.

Esok harinya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencuci mukanya, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang di kamar rawat. Beruntung kamar mandi terletak di dalam kamar rawat mereka. Jadi Naruto tidak perlu repot untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Akh…!"

"Pelan-pelan, Sasuke-kun. Kepalamu masih pusing."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang selalu memandanginya dengan mata lembut, entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya sakura selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan itu.

"Ambil ini, Sasuke-kun, ini milikmu." Sakura menyerahkan sesuatu pada Sasuke, yang membuat Sasuke terkejut dan langsung kembali menatap Sakura, "ini…"

'_Sakura…'_

"Tsunade-sama yang memberikannya padaku, dari caranya berbicara memang seperti itu, tapi sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

'_Sejak kapan… kau terlihat begitu… berbeda?'_

Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar dan dingin…

'_Sejak kapan…'_

"Lalala~ yang kubutuhkan hanyalah cinta…cinta adalah yang dibutuh—" tidak sempat menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, Naruto sudah kena hajar oleh Sakura.

DUAK!

"Bodoh! Berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang bodoh!" sewot Sakura yang berhasil memukul kepala Naruto, "Hhhh, dasar. Ehm, Sasuke-kun… secepatnya kau akan keluar dari rumah sakit, kupikir kau akan membutuhkan kaos dan…"

"Aa…"

"Hey Sakura, bisa kesini sebentar?" tanya Ino yang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk.

"Apa ada masalah, Ino?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Ck! Aku mempunyai masalah dengan salah satu pasien, dia tidak mempercayaiku, dan dia bilang dengan rambut yang seperti ini dan pakaian ini, aku tidak bisa menjadi ninja medis!" gerutu Ino.

"Hahahaha."

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Iya iya, maaf, sini kulihat datanya." Sakura mengambil kertas-kertas yang digenggam oleh Ino. Selagi Sakura membaca, Sasuek memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama, "oh ya ampun, wanita ini sedang tidak stabil, kamar nomor berapa dia?"

"Di kamar 370," jawab Ino.

"Ayo kesana, jangan buang-buang waktu." Sakura mengajak Ino. "sampai nanti, Naruto, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke masih menatap sosok Sakura sampai gadis itu menghilang.

Dan muncullah wajah tak diinginkan di hadapannya saat ini.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sinis pada Naruto yang kini menaiki kasurnya.

"Kau mengamati."

"Mengamati apa?"

"Kau… sedang mengamati bokong seksi Sakura-chan."

"…"

"…"

"Katakan… apakah tertulis jelas diwajahku, bahwa aku mesum, idiot!" protes Sasuke.

"Saat ini, ya! Tertulis dengan sangat jelas," jawab Naruto.

"Hentikan. Dan turun dari kasurku! Kau berat!"

"Tidak! Ayolaah~ jangan bilang kalau kau tidak menyukainya, dia benar-benar gadis yang cantik, khususnya sekarang… terlebih lagi…" Naruto menyeringai usil, "kalian sudah berciuman…"

Sasuke terdiam memandang langit, terlintas wajah dan bibir Sakura mendekati wajahnya.

"… dia yang menciumku, dan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, kenapa harus kutanggapi? Bukankah kau yang tergila-gila padanya." Sasuke berucap ketus.

"Ya memang, tapi lawanku adalah kau, itus sudah menjadi kekalahan di awal pertempuran."

"Ck! Pecundang yang bodoh," ujar Sasuke.

"Hahaha, sekarang saja, orang bodoh sepertiku bisa mengerti situasimu."

"Waah, kalian mesra sekali." Tiba-tiba Kakashi-sensei datang dan singgah di tepi jendela.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi kalau berani!" protes Naruto.

"Lucu sekali, kalian benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang," ujar Kakashi.

Saat Naruto melontarkan kata-kata protes, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intens, _'Bodoh, kau mungkin bisa tersenyum, tapi sorot matamu yang menyimpan rasa cemburu itu terlihat sangat jelas. Kau menginginkan Sakura… kenapa kau harus menyerahkannya pada seseorang sepertiku?'_

"Kakashi-sensei jangan sebaran gossip yang tidak-tidak!"

"Posisi kalian yang membuatku salah paham. Kau di atas Sasuke dan menggodanya."

"Aku tidak menggodanya!"

'_Apakah ini semua untuk persahabatan? Tidak masuk akal, kau harus egois, Naruto. Jika aku menginginkan Sakura, aku akan mengambilnya tanpa mengadakan upacara apapun. Sekarang, waktu untuk kita bertingkah seperti anak kecil sudah habis sejak lama… kita sudah pada umurnya untuk menghadapi serius masalah ini, kita berdua sudah menjadi laki-laki sekarang.'_

Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka, Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi.

"Sasuke, mau kemana kau?!" tanya Naruto.

"Biarkan dia sendiri," cegah Kakashi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju atap rumah sakit… tempat kejadian yang hampir memakan korban, yaitu Sakura. Jika saja Kakashi tidak datang tepat waktu, Chidori milik Sasuke dan Rasengan milik Naruto pasti sudah mengenai tubuh Sakura dan membuatnya hancur lebur. Sasuke merenung di pinggir pagar sambil menatap langit malam dipenuhi oleh bintang, sambil menggenggam benda yang diberikan oleh Sakura tadi… sasuke teringat tawaran yang diberikan Tsunade padanya.

"Hey…" ucap sasuke pelan, "upacara pemakaman yang menyebalkan, dipenuhi oleh bunga, apakah cukup untuk membayar jasamu?"

Sasuke menggenggam benda yang ternyata adalah kalung milik Itachi itu, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke memohon, "membiarkan impianku berada di masa lalu… atau… membiarkan mereka membantuku menjalaninya di masa depan?"

"Kau masih sibuk dengan seribu alasanmu? Kau membosankan, Sasuke."

Suara itu… Sasuke menoleh… Naruto.

Sasuke menyimpan kalung milik Itachi di saku celananya, "Diam."

"Ah, aku membawakanmu hadiah…" Naruto memberikan sandal rumah sakit pada Sasuke.. sandal dengan lambing Konoha.

"Yaa… lambing Konoha memang sangat cocok untukku," ucap Sasuke sarkastik, "aku tidak mau."

Naruto menghela napas dan mendekati Sasuke, "Kau tahu, aku tidak mau menghubungkanmu dengan Konoha, aku sudah puas hanya dengan menyelamatkan ikat kepalamu itu, hehehe. Yang kuinginkan adalah, kau harus tahu bahwa yang bertanggung jawab atas kesembuhan kita adalah Sakura, jika dia sampai tahu kita pergi dengan telanjang kaki, maka kita berdua akan mati."

Dan Sakura mendengarya dibalik pintu bersama Kakashi.

"Naruto bodoh! Pada akhirnya, aku yang terlihat jahat di sini," gumam Sakura.

"Hahaha, Sakura… apa kau takut pada keputusan yang sudah diambil oleh Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura merona dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya saja… aku tidak ingin dia terus menerus menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang dulu."

"Harus kuakui, saat kulihat mereka berdua naik ke atas, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, takut akan yang dulu terulang kembali." Lanjut Sakura.

"Katakan saja bahwa mereka telah kehlangan motivasi untuk saling bertarung, Sakura," ucap Kakashi, "dan Sasuke akan mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan perasaannya padamu, karena itulah Tsunade-sama memintamu untuk menjadi penjaganya."

Kedua mata sakura terbelalak, "Ba-bagaimana sensei bisa tahu?"

"Apa kau curiga? Haha, yaa… anggap saja Hokage-sama meminta pendapatku tentang hal ini."

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan bingung. Apa sebenarnya tujuan Kakashi melakukan ini semua?

"Bisa saja kurekomendasikan Naruto untuk menjadi penjaganya," lanjut Kakashi, "tapi menurutku, kau jauh lebih berpotensi bisa menyembuhkan jiwanya dibanding Naruto."

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah, Sakura." Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya, "pergilah pada tim-mu dan katakan pada mereka tentang keputusan Tsunade-sama ini."

"Tapi bagaimana jika—"

"Aku yakin Sasuke akan mengerti, kalau tidak kami akan membantumu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya sakura dengan nada sendu.

Kakashi berbalik dan menepuk kepala Sakura, seperti dahulu kala, "Perbaiki lah hubungan yang telah hancur beberapa tahun lalu di lembah itu."

"Ha? Maksudnya?" kini sakura merasa bingung, karena dia sendiri tidak mengetahui tempat pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto dulu.

"Ya, kuharap saat ini tidak turun hujan."

Sakura masih tidak mengerti ucapan Kakashi, saat dia akan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke…

"Ah, Sakura… kita akan melakukan latihan seperti biasa, kali ini kita adakan latihan di sungai, pakailah pakaian renangmu."

Sakura mematung… Sasuke+Naruto+pakaian renang+dada kecil… lengkap sudah penderitaannya…

"Ah, kita juga akan mengajak Sai." Ucapan Kakashi membuat Sasuke terkejut, wajahnya sedikit berbinar sambil menatap sensei-nya itu, "kita harus membuatnya berteman dengan Sasuke, 'kan?"

Ketika Kakashi pergi… Sakura membayangkan Naruto yang menjahilinya, juga pertemuan antara Sai dengan Sasuke…

"Tuhan… kuharap hari itu akan hujan deras~"

.

.

"Yang kau simpan di saku celanamu itu, kalung kakakmu?" tanya Naruto yang saat ini masih berada di atap rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan menerima tawaran—"

Mendapat lirikan sinis, membuat Naruto menghentikan pertanyaannya.

"Rumah sakit ini… sangat berubah banyak sejak saat itu," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Oh, ya… saat itu kita membuat atap rumah sakit ini terlihat sangat berantakan… lalu, saat serangan Akatsuki… semua hampir runtuh menyatu dengan tanah," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghindari topik yang salah ya?"

Naruto mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sendu, "Kita semua berada di sana saat itu, banyak yang mengalami kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai, bahkan orang tua Sakura hampir menjadi korban."

"Aku mengerti…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"…" Naruto menatap langit dan bertanya, "apa yang kaupikirkan saat ini?"

"Tidak ada."

"…"

"Apa… kau menyesal kembali ke Konoha?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Sejujurnya… Naruto, aku muak mendengar jeritanmu untuk membawaku pulang… perlakuanku padamu sudah sangat buruk lebih dari apapun."

"Ya, bagaimana tidak, kau hanpir membuatku mati!"

Kini giliran Naruto yang mengungkapkan sesuatu pada Sasuke, "Sebenarnya, ketika kukatakan padamu bahwa semua orang di sini menunggumu… aku sudah kehilangan harapan dan hampir menyerah…"

Sasuke terdiam. Lagi-lagi Itachi yang terlintas dibenaknya, "Rumah…" gumamnya, "Naruto, jangan berkhayal hal bodoh, tidak aka nada lagi hubungan yang seperti dulu."

Naruto terdiam merenung ketika Sasuke melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkannya, "Tidak aka nada lagi."

"Itu tidak benar!"

Sosok Sakura membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti dan Naruto menoleh.

"Itu tidak benar kalau kau bilang tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, "Sasuke-kun, berterima kasihlah pada pengampunan Tsunade-sama dan pada kakakmu, tim tujuh akhirnya kembali bersatu."

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju Naruto, Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan lembut namun segera melepaskannya, Sakura meletakkan kedua sikutnya di pagar dan menatap langit, "Kurasa kau harus menerima upacara pemakaman tersebut, Hokage-sama merencanakannya untuk kakakmu. Jangan pikirkan ini adalah hal yang pantas atau tidaknya, tapi pikirkanlah ini sebagai hadiah untuk Itachi."

Sakura kemudian menunduk dan menatap penduduk desa yang sedang berlalu lalang, "Kesalahan di masa lalu ditukar dengan masa depan yang lebih baik, itu semua berkat kakakmu."

"Sakura-chan benar, pikirkanlah, Sasuke," ujar Naruto.

Sakura berjalan dan mendekati sasuke lalu merengkuh wajahnya, "Di sini, tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu terburu-buru, Sasuke… kau mempunyai waktu sendiri untuk introspeksi diri."

Sakura melepaskan telapak tangannya…entah kenapa Sasukemerasakan dingin yang hampa ketika Sakura melepaskan rengkuhannya.

"Sekarang, tim kita akan mulai dari langkah pertama lagi, seperti dulu," ujar Sakura, "dimulai dari sekarang, kita ubah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu di atap rumah sakit ini menjadi kenangan yang lebih baik."

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai, diikuti oleh Sasuke, "Sakura," panggil Sasuke, "seperti biasa, kau memang suka berimajinasi."

"… Aku tidak menemukan keburukan dalam keputusan ini, Sasuke-kun… khususnya sekarang," jawab Sakura, "lihat langit yang dibanjiri bintang saat ini, aku berani bertaruh bahwa balas dendam tidak mengizinkanmu untuk melihat langit seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun."

"… Hmpf." Hanya itu reaksi Sasuke, namun wajahnya sedikit tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat wajah Sakura semakin melembut,

"hey, Sakura-chan!" tiba-tiba Naruto berada di tengah-tengah mereka, "apa yang telah nenek tua itu katakana padamu?"

"Akujuga ingin tahu," sahut Sasuke.

"Hehe, baiklah." Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya dan itu adalah gulungan dokumen, "aku diutuskan oleh Tsunade-sama agar tinggal bersama Sasuke, aku harus mengawasinya dua puluh empat jam, jika Sasuke-kun berhasil melewati masa percobaannya sesuai prosedur, maka Sasuke-kun akan resmi dibebaskan dan bisa bekerja kembali sebagai ninja di Konoha. Sasuke-kun juga akan diizinkan untuk naik level lebih tinggi."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wow." Sasuke berucap.

"A-APA?!" Naruto lebih lamban bereaksinya dibanding Sasuke, "TA-TAPI… KAU AKAN TINGGAL DI RUMAH SASUKE SETIAP HARI?!"

Naruto mencengkram kerah Sasuke, "Sasuke! Kuperingatkan kau! Kalau kau berani menyentuh tanganmu padanya, kuhancurkan kau!"

"Memangnya siapa kau?" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Bersumpahlah padaku, kau tidak akan macam-macam!"

"Kau yang menginginkannya, diamlah, jangan berisik."

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam!" geram Sakura yang menunjukkan sisi lainnya.

Sakura beranjak dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan Naruto, "Jadi, tim 7 mulai bergerak lagi sekarang."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/N : Yeay! Akhirnya bisa bikin fict ini!

Thank you so much Delia-san (if you read this) for gave me a permission *kissattack*

Kalau ada yang mau liat art2 doujin dari fict ini, silakan ke link yang aku cantumin di atas ya, adegan-adegannya bisa kalian lihat di link itu :3

ini pembukaan, aku bikin chapter duanya ya...

XoXo

V3 Yagami


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**The Lost Promise**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****belong**** Masashi Kishimoto****, and the Story belong Delia88. **

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Drama**

**Rated : M**

**I get a permission from Delia-san for making this fanfiction in Bahasa Indonesia version. This story from her Doujinshi 'The Lost Promise' in Italian. Here's the link if you want to know her art. gallery/23705897/The-lost-promise**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, Sakura sudah berada di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha untuk menjemur kain-kain penuh debu yang berada di rumah itu. Karena Sasuke masih berada di rumah sakit, maka Sakura sengaja mendatangi rumah itu lebih awal untuk membereskan semua debu yang menempel di seprai, lantai juga cermin. Selesai menjemur kain, Sakura pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Hey Sakura," panggil suara perempuan yang sangat ia kenal, "benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya, kau berada di supermarket dan membeli bahan makanan untukmu dan Sasuke… membuatku kesal." Sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino… walaupun menggerutu, tetap saja ia menemani Sakura berbelanja, "dan juga… ini siang hari, kau masih di sini? Bukankah kau ada latihan dengan Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kau tahu sendiri Kakashi-sensei sering telat, nanti malam Sasuke-kun sudah mulai keluar dari rumah sakit, aku ingin segalanya sempurna," jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah selesai membersihkan rumahnya?" tanya Ino.

"Hampir selesai, rumahnya besar sekali."

"Hahaha, eh aku tidak heran dengan mood jelek Sasuke, dia baru saja kembali ke sini dan sudah disuruh satu kamar dengan Naruto oleh Kakashi-sensei, hahaha."

"Hahaha, itu hanya sementara agar aku dapat membersihkan rumahnya, lagipula masih banyak segel yang tertempel di dinding perumahan uchiha."

"Huh, kau membuatku iri, Sakura."

"Hahaha, percayalah Ino, ini tidak semenyenangkan yang kaupikirkan… menjadi hewan penjaga yang bahkan orang yang kita jaga tidak menyukai hewan sama sekali…. Ino… aku takut… dia tidak pernah mau melihatku."

Ino menatap sendu sahabatnya, namun bukan saatnya bermurung ria, "Ayolah! Jangan bicara omong kosong, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah pikirkan akan pakai baju renang yang bagaimana?"

"Belum, dan tolong jangan mengasihaniku," jawab Sakura yang semakin murung, "aku tidak menarik sepertimu dan Hinata, dan tidak ada baju renang yang pantas agar aku terlihat bagus. Bukan hanya itu, kudengar cuacanya akan sangat cerah…"

"Haha, jangan berkecil hati, aku akan menolongmu," ucap Ino, "lagipula kau salah, tidak benar kalau kaubilang kau ini tidak menarik, lebih seringlah tersenyum, dan rawatlah dirimu, aku yakin laki-laki berdarah dingin seperti Sasuke pun akan tergoda. Kau sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, Sakura… apa kau mau menjadi perawan selamanya?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

Ino menghela napas, "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, semua orang akan mengalami sex cepat atau lambat, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum sendu, "Aku sebal padamu, kau kadang membuatku terlihat bodoh."

"Hehehe, itulah hobby-ku."

.

.

Langitnya cerah… kelewat cerah bagi Sakura yang sangat mengharapkan hujan saat ini. Kenapa cuaca tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya sekali saja.

"Hey Sakura." Tiba-tiba Kakashi menerkam dari belakang, "jangan melamun."

"Hahaha." Sakura menyeringai dan tiba-tiba sosok Sakura berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu.

"Aku di sini, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Gawat."

Tinju Sakura hampir mengenai Kakashi apabila laki-laki itu tidak menghindar tepat waktu.

"Jangan meremehkanku!"

Latih tanding antara guru dan murid berlangsung cukup lama. Sasuke terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura yang sudah jauh lebih hebat dibanding dulu. Sudah berapa lama dia meninggalkan gadis ini sehingga gadis yang dulu ia kenal manja, kini menjadi sangat hebat. Sasuke teringat kembali percakapan sebelum mereka datang ke tempat latihan ini. Sakura yang menanyakan tentang keputusan Sasuke akan upacara pemakaman kakaknya, namun seperti biasa… Sasuke selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat gadis itu terlihat murung.

"Hai Sasuke."

"…" Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang baru datang dan langsung merangkul pundaknya, "apa yang sedang kau lihat, hm?"

"Katakan satu hal padaku," ujar Sasuke sambil menepis tangan naruto yang bersandar di pundaknya, "katakan lagi, kenapa kita harus memakai baju renang di dalam pakaian latihan… dan di sini kita hanya melihat Sakura menghancurkan hutan dan si sosiopat yang bertingkah seperti picaso palsu?"

Naruto mendongak ke atas dan melihat Sai sedang duduk di dahan pohon yang besar dengan buku sketsanya, "Namanya Sai, dan kaulah raja sosiopat di sini, Sasuke."

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto sehingga laki-laki itu memberi jarak beberapa langkah darinya. Entah berapa lama Sakura dan Kakashi adu kekuatan, yang jelas saat ini Kakashi mulai kewalahan atas serangan Sakura, dan gadis itu sudah berhasil setidaknya menghancurkan hampir setengah tanah di hutan itu.

"Dia menakutkan…" ujar Naruto.

"Ya…" jawab Sasuke yang sangat setuju pada Naruto kali ini, "tapi dia seksi…"

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi jahil, namun sebelum diberi tinju oleh Sasuke… laki-laki pirang itu mengalihkan ucapan dan tindakannya, "Ayo Sakura-chan! Terus serang Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ya, serang dia sampai mati kalau perlu," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datar dan menyebalkan.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung, "Ada apa dengan mood-mu yang jelek ini sih? Dan aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau kesal pada Kakashi-sensei?"

"Dengar! Aku lebih baik satu kamar dengan binatang yang menyebalkan, dibanding aku harus satu kamar denganmu lagi! Kau selalu buang angin tak terkendali, air seni-mu juga sangat bau! Bukan hanya itu, hampir setiap malam kau melakukan masturbasi sambil mengerang nama Sakura! Kau pecundang!"

"Heeiii!" Naruto melakukan pembelaan, "kau juga pasti pernah melakukan apa yang kulakukan sejak dari kecil 'kan!

"Benar, tapi itu ketika kecil!"

"Aha! Sekarang kau tidak bisa mengelak! Ketika kau kecil, kau juga pernah ber-masturbasi!" seru Naruto.

"Itu hal yang natural, bodoh…" jawab Sasuke yang memberi jeda pada kalimat berikutnya, "natural itu artinya… melakukan sex dengan perempuan, Naruto… itulah yang natural saat seumuran kita."

"…" Naruto terdiam, "… jangan bilang… kau tidak pernah masturbasi ketika remaja? Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu!"

"Bukan itu intinya. Aku merasa terganggu dengan ucapanmu seolah 'mengerti' dan mengucapkan bahwa bersaing denganku adalah pertarungan yang kalah di awal namun setiap malam kau mengeluarkan nafsu buasmu."

"Percakapan yang menarik… jadi, apakah begini ikatan mereka?" gumam Sai dari atas.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Kau memang brengsek…"

Dari kejauhan, Hinata mengintip tim 7 yang sedang berlatih, tatapannya terus menuju pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini dan tidak menyapa mereka?" tanya seseorang yang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Ah, Ne-Neji-nii… tidak, aku merasa tidak nyaman… dan juga, ada Sasuke… dia terlihat sedang marah…"

"Seperti biasa, yasudah… aku tidak mau memaksamu," ucap Neji menatap lembut sepupunya.

"Neji! Cepat!" panggil Tenten yang menjemputnya latihan.

"Tunggu sebentar, sampai jumpa, Hinata."

"Daah."

Selesai Sakura dan Kakashi adu kekuatan, kini Kakashi membawa mereka ke tepi sungai yang lumayan dalam, "Ayo kita berenang!"

"Sai, kau tidak berenang?" tanya Naruto yang sudah melepas pakaiannya.

"Tidak, aku lebih memilih di sini dan menggambar, aku punya banyak inspirasi hari ini," jawab Sai.

"Ah, baiklah."

Ketika Naruto melepas semuanya dan meninggalkan celana renang, Hinata terkejut dan pingsan di tempat.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau tidak berenang dengan kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengawasi kalian saja. Kalian tidak akan pernah melihat wajahku dengan cara apapun."

Naruto terdiam karena Kakashi bisa menebak niatnya.

Ketika Sasuke melepas pakaiannya, Naruto terkejut, "Wah, kupikir kau memakaikan lambing Uchiha-mu juga di boxer-mu."

"Kau memakai corak ramen di celana renangmu? Menjijikan."

"Eh? Dimana Sakura-chan?" Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Dia sedang mengganti pakaiannya di balik semak-semak," jawab Sasuke yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya memakai perban lalu menggenggam pedang dan menduduki batu-batuan. Naruto menyeringai dan menepuk pundaknya, "waaahhh, pengamatan yang bagus, Sasuke~"

Ingin sekali rasanya memberikan Chidori yang dahsyat pada Naruto yang sangat jahil, namun niatnya hilang ketika melihat Sakura yang keluar hanya memakai pakaian renang bikini berwarna merah.

Saat Sakura melangkah ke pinggir sungai, Naruto menghampirinya dan memeluk dari belakang, "Sakura-chan.. aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, itulah kenapa kau memakai bikini yang sangat seksi ini 'kan~"

"Ha? Aku apa katamu?"

"Ayolah jangan malu-malu…"

Sasuke berusaha untuk tenang mendengar percakapan itu, sampai—

"NARUTO LEPASKAN AKU!"

Naruto membawa Sakura ke tempat yang lebih tinggi dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita menyelam dan menyatukan cinta kita!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BISA BERENANG! NARUTO!"

"YUHUUUUU!"

Dan Naruto melompat sambil melepaskan tubuh Sakura. Begitu sampai di sungai, Sakura berusaha mengambang dan mengambil napas, kakinya tak sampai pada pijakan yang seharusnya bisa ia raih, tapi panik membuatnya tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura hampir tenggelam segera menyusul dan memeluk tubuh Sakura, "Naruto! Tolol!"

Naruto yang sedari tadi berenang santai kini menoleh ke arah Sakura yang mengatur napasnya, "Sa-Sakura-chaaan!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sakura, berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ya… terima kasih, Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura-chaa—"

"Berhenti di situ!" cegah Sasuke, "apa kau gila?! Dia bilang padamu dia tidak bisa berenang, dan kau membawanya ke tempat berbahaya?!"

Naruto sempat kaget oleh reaksi Sasuke, namun selanjutnya dia menyelamkan seluruh kepalanya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kembali kau!"

"Hahaha, selamat menikmati!" ujar Naruto yang berenang menjauh dari mereka.

Sasuke baru sadar… Naruto melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berenang, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sejujurnya… aku tahu caranya berenang… tapi aku takut kedalaman, hal itu membuatku lemas…"

"… jadi intinya kau tidak bisa berenang."

"…"

"Tidak masalah, berikan tanganmu dan ikuti aku sambil kau gerakkan kakimu."

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan mengiktui semua instruksinya, "Turunkan perlahan, sampai kau merasa menginjak batu-batuan."

Ternyata air tidak sedalam yang Sakura pikirkan, hanya sampai leher lah air sungai itu dalamnya, sedangkan bagi Sasuke, kedalaman air itu hanya sampai pada dada bidangnya.

Di pinggir sungai, Naruto bersender sambil cengengesan, "Nyehehe, aku memang jenius."

"Jenius apanya! Kau hampir membuatku mati! Bodoh!" dan entah sejak kapan Sakura berada di hadapannya dan mencekik lehernya.

Di daratan, Kakashi tersenyum melihat anak didiknya kembali akur, "Kakashi-sensei, bisa kuproses sekarang?" tanya seseorang yang menyiapkan kamera.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih sudah mau datang," jawab Kakashi pada sosok laki-laki tua berkumis, "tidak terasa, kalian tumbuh begitu cepat."

Laki-laki tua itu mengabadikan ekspresi mereka. Dari Sakura yang sendiri, berdua dengan Naruto, bercanda dengan Naruto, lalu dengan Sasuke, sampai mereka bertiga yang menunjukkan senyuman Sakura yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

.

.

"Ini."

Tsunade menerima selembar foto dari Kakashi, foto itu membuat Tsunade terkejut, "akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyuman asli milik Sakura. Kakashi, kenapa kau tidak ada di foto ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena aku ingin meninggalkan mereka menghabiskan waktu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu… mereka tidak lagi membutuhkanku."

.

.

"Aaaahhh! Aku lapaar~"

"Hei, lihat… langitnya indah sekali, sayang bulannya tidak penuh," ujar Sakura menunjuk langit.

Mereka berjalan malam hari setelah kegiatan hariannya selesai. Seperti biasa, yang Naruto ributkan adalah perut laparnya.

"Wah benar, sayang sekali harusnya Said an Kakashi-sensei ikut dengan kita," jawab Naruto.

"Iya, kalau Sai… mungkin dia sedang membuat sketsa tentang kita dan menyelesaikannya di rumah," ucap Sakura, seolah tahu semua kegiatan Sai.

"Kalau benar begitu, dia harus memperlihatkannya pada kita," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Saat mereka masih berisik berbicara, Sasuke hanya terdiam memandangi langit. Benar, saat ini bulan tidak penuh seperti malam saat itu… malam dimana sejarah clan Uchiha dihabisi oleh satu orang yang melakukan hal itu demi kepentingan desa, dan meninggalkan satu bocah laki-laki di sana… sosok itu…

"BANGUN!" Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Naruto… lakukan itu lagi, akan kubunuh kau!"

"Kau ini terlalu lemas malam ini, yang kau butuhkan saat ini adalah alkohol dan ramen tuan Ichiraku," usul Naruto.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto perlahan hampir kembali seperti dulu. Akhirnya, dengan paksaan Naruto mereka bertiga mampir di kedai ramen, namun apa yang Naruto pesan saat ini membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung… juga kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, "kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Menurutmu?" jawab Sasuke, "sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin mabuk malam ini, lalu kau memesan sake sebanyak ini, sekedar memberitahumu saja, kau pulang sendirian malam ini!"

"Hehehe." Naruto terkekeh pelan, "tidak apa-apa, yang penting malam ini kau pulang ke rumahmu bersama dengan Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersentak. Malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka akan tinggal bersama, dan ucapan Naruto tadi sukses membuat gadis itu canggung. Sakura terdiam menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, namun laki-laki itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, malah kelewat santai. Sasuke meneguk sake-nya dan memilih untuk diam. Karena suasana semakin canggung, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari kedai itu.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?!" seru Naruto.

"Pergi," jawab Sasuke singkat dan tegas.

"Bodoh!" protes Sakura, "kau pikir sangat mudah baginya membicarakan rumahnya sekarang?!"

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan menyusul Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, tunggu!"

Sakura berlari, cepat sekali Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. Apakah sasuke akan menghilang seperti dulu? Tidak, sakura tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Sakura terus mencari dan berlari sambil meneriakkan nama laki-laki yang ia cintai itu, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sampai Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke dari jauh, gadis itu mempercepat larinya dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari belakang. Aksi Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut dan mematung.

"Aku… aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu…" ucap Sakura sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Sakura… lepas…"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan aku…" pinta Sasuke lagi dengan pelan.

"Tidak!"

"…"

"…"

Sementara itu, Naruto yang masih duduk sambil menggoyangkan cangkir sake-nya menghela panas, "Hhhh… aku sudah banyak bersabar dengan mereka berdua…"

Sakura masih memeluk Sasuke, pelukannya semakin erat, "Apa… kau takut orang asing sepertiku masuk ke dalam rumahmu?"

"Jangan bodoh. Kau bukan orang asing."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan pelan, "sekarang hentikan semua ini, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menjadi sangat panik."

Sakura terbelalak oleh ucapan Sasuke, "Kau tidak mengerti?" Sakura membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan berteriak padanya, "tidak bisakah kau mengerti!Kau mengkhianati Konoha dan meninggalkan kami! Dan setelah Naruto berhasil membawamu pulang, aku menciummu! Membuang semua kegelisahanku! Dan kau?! Apa yang kaulakukan?! TIDAK ADA!"

Tatapan Sasuke melembut, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ini hal baru untuknya, hal seperti ini belum pernah ia alami, harus seperti apa dia bereaksi?

"Hari ini…" Sakura mulai menangis dan menutup wajah memakai kedua telapak tangannya, "saat di sungai tadi… kau menolongku, dan setelah itu kau kembali dingin padaku ketika Naruto menyinggung tentang rumahmu… sudah jelas sekali bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak menyukai ide untuk tinggal bersamaku… haha… sungguh memalukan~"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura dan memegang kedua lengannya, "Sakura… kau tidak menggangguku… kau tidak pernah menggangguku," ucap Sasuke, suaranya sedikit bergetar, "aku… siang tadi, kau mengatakan padaku tentang ketakutanmu…"

Sakura kaget Sasuke bicara begitu banyak kata saat ini.

"Aku takut, Sakura… aku takut untuk kembali ke rumah itu dan melihat kembali hantu dari orang tuaku dan itachi!"

Kedua mata Sakura terbelalak. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini itulah yang Sasuke takutkan.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali pada adegan menyakitkan itu… aku tidak ingin menerima tawaran pemakaman bodoh dari Tsunade… itu seolah… keluargaku telah mati kembali."

Saat disadari… Sasuke mengeluarkan air mata, langsung saja ia cepat menghapusnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura, "Bodoh sekali, menangis seperti anak kecil." Sasuke melangkah lagi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Mau kemana kau!" cegah Sakura, "kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi?!"

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura!" kali ini Sasuke membentak gadis berambut merah muda yang masih menangis memeluknya itu.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" Sakura berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke dan memeluk dada bidangnya, "aku tidak peduli jika kau menangis, kalau kau takut, kalau kau merasa dingin di rumah itu, aku ingin berada di sampingmu dan menyembuhkan trauma-mu, karena… karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam, kata-kata yang Sakura berikan padanya sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Karena… aku yakin… kabur dari rumahmu, itu hal yang sia-sia, percayalah padaku."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan membelai pipi Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, kumohon lawanlah ketakutan dalam dirimu. Lakukan itu bersamaku. Aku tidak peduli jika perasaanmu tidak sama denganku."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan menatap sendu punggung mungil yang ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya itu, "Kau keras kepala seperti biasanya… tapi… terima kasih, Sakura."

Kata terima kasih yang Sasuke ucapkan saat ini terasa sangat lembut dan hangat bagi Sakura, sangat berbeda dari kata terima kasih yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu sebelum pergi meninggalkan konoha. Sasuke tidak pernah menolak cinta Sakura, namun juga tidak ada kata penerimaan. Namun, bagi Sakura… begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha dan memasuki rumah Sasuke. Begitu pintu di geser, Sasuke mengingat kembali wajah-wajah ceria dari kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi.

"Sakura… dengarkan aku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang pelan namun terdengar berat, "aku rasa aku ingin sendirian dulu." Namun sebelum Sakura protes, Sasuke menambahkan, "jangan salah paham, bukan berarti kau menggangguku, aku hanya ingin sendiri di kamarku."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Tidak masalah."

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai berubah pada Sakura, setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana cara berucap agar tidak menyakiti gadis yang mencintainya itu.

"Selamat malam." Hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Untuk memasuki hati Sasuke, itu membutuhkan waktu dan kesabaran yang tinggi. Dan aku mempunyai semua itu, seperti biasa….

Sebelum Sasuke membuka kamarnya, dia melihat lorong yang dulu selalu ia lewati bersama dengan ibu dan Itachi. Namun pemandangan itu tidak pernah lagi ada untuk selamanya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan memasuki kamarnya… betapa terkejutnya ternyata kamar yang selama ini tidak pernah ia pakai terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Kasur dan tirainya pun tidak terasa debu sama sekali, hanya ada pajangan foto yang dulu sempat ia tutup, kini kembali terpampang jelas. Foto saat dirinya masih Gennin, bersama dengan kedua sahabat dan sensei-nya.

"Ketika pertama kali aku datang ke sini sejak kau pergi, foto kita tertutup… membuatku merasa pedih melihatnya." Sakura masuk tanpa se-izin Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur, "Sakura, aku bilang padamu bahwa aku ingin sendirian."

"Aku hanya khawatir, karena… semakin aku ingin berada di sampingmu, semakin kau ingin menyendiri." Sakura menjawab sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku lebih merasa cemas dari pada dirimu, percayalah." Sasuke menjawab sambil menutup matanya memakai satu lengan, "kau memang sangat perhatian, terkadang kau juga menyebalkan. Tapi itu bukan salahmu, aku hanya berpikir… aku tidak pantas menerima ini semua."

"… aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei." Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sasuke, "Kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, Sasuke… kau kembali dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, namun tidak menjawab. Sakura hanya bisa merona karena akhir-akhir ini dia selalu mengatakan terang-terangan bahwa dirinya mencintai Sasuke, tanpa ada balasan dari laki-laki itu… sejujurnya, Sakura sangat malu saat ini.

"Sakura…"

"Haha, iya iya aku tahu, tidak boleh bahas itu." Sakura tersenyum palsu pada Sasuke yang sangat sadar itu adalah bukan senyumannya, "tidak masalah bagiku."

Sasuke kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, dan Sakura menangis dalam sunyi, sepelan mungkin jangan sampai Sasuke mendengar suara tangisannya. Sakura berpikir Sasuke pasti menganggapnya gadis bodoh yang selalu bermimpi tentang kisah cinta yang mustahil. Begitu air mata berhenti, Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke yang telah tertidur.

Sakura beranjak, sebelum keluar… Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke… saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Sakura menghentikannya.

Tidak bisa…

Dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang memalukan itu lagi tanpa izin dari Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini membuka kedua matanya, "Kenapa kau pergi?"

Suara Sasuek membuat Sakura kaget dan tegang, "Eh?! A-aku…"

Sakura mendengar suara langkah Sasuke semakin lama semakin mendekatinya, "Dasar wanita… aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa mau-mu."

Sasuek merangkul pundak Sakura dan berbisik, "Ketika Naruto membawaku pulang, kau tidak segan melompat ke arahku, tapi sekarang kau berbeda, kenapa?"

"Ng…"

"Canggung? Atau…"

"Itu menantang adrenalinku, mungkin." Sakura menjawab dengan asal, "dan ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mulai merangkul pinggang miliknya, "kau benci menyentuh seseorang dan tidak ingin disentuh."

Sasuke menatap datar dan tajam pada Sakura yang tidak menatapnya, "Ya, aku tidak pandai menghibur seseorang, aku juga tidak pandai mengucapkan semua akan baik-baik saja… aku terlalu egois, tapi aku bisa mengerti siapa yang ingin menyentuhku karena sesuatu atau hanya sekedar ingin berada di dekatku…" Sasuke mulai berbisik di telinga Sakura, "aku tidak main-main, Sakura… dan aku sangat tahu, kau menginginkanku untuk bersikap lebih lembut."

Tangan Sasuke mulai meraba perut Sakura, "jika kusentuh kau begini dan melanjutkannya, aku yakin itu tidak akan menyakitimu, ini caraku untuk mengatakan padamu betapa aku menghargai apa yang sudah kau lakukan untukku."

Sasuke mulai meraba ke paha Sakura, membuat gadis itu merona dan memasrahkan dirinya pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Namun Sakura sadar, ini salah! Ini semua salah! Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, "Sejujurnya, ini sangat menyakitkanku! Lebih baik kau tetap pada pendirianmu!"

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Sakura dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku sudah bosan berhalusinasi akan kisah cinta yang menyenangkan, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti wanita bodoh!"

"Aku tidak—"

Sakura tidak mendengarkan Sasuke, dia terus berjalan sampai laki-laki itu meraih dan menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya, "Sakura! Aku bukan lagi anak kecil! Melakukan hal ini dan itu dengan wanita yang berada di sampingnya mungkin akan membuatku menjadi laki-laki yang normal, tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk hal itu! Aku lemah pada hal yang kau sebut cinta seperti ini."

"…" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan pilu.

"Kau menginginkan semua ini, aku tahu… tapi aku tidak, karena aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri."

Sasuke membelai pipi kemudian menyibak rambut milik Sakura, "Carilah laki-laki yang lebih baik, yang tidak takut menjadi laki-laki normal. Aku terlalu buruk untukmu. Hiduplah dalam cahayamu, dan temukan kembali senyumanmu yang telah hilang dulu… kalau kau sedih seperti ini karena diriku, aku tidak suka…"

Sakura menunduk dan menepis pelan tangan Sasuke. Dan saat ini, Sakura benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Sasuke, sebelum aku pergi… aku ingin mengatakan hal terakhir padamu," ujar Sakura sebelum keluar dari kamar Sasuke, "kau adalah laki-laki yang baik, disamping kau mempunyai jalan hidup yang sangat berat dan hatimu yang telah luka sangat dalam. Bukti bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik… kau tidak ingin membuat orang disekelilingmu kecewa, 'kan? Itu yang membuatku masih menyukaimu, selamat malam."

Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dikejarnya sosok Sakura dan ditarik tubuh gadis itu. Belum sempat berucap, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan sangat panas. Ciuman itu terus berlangsung sampai Sasuke memberikan waktu Sakura untuk bernapas.

"Sasu…ke-kun~"

"Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, kau menyebalkan…"

Sasuke kembali mencium Sakura. Mereka terus berciuman sampai Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher laki-laki itu. Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura dan melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka saling tatap sejenak sampai Sakura kembali tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Merasa malu, Sasuke mengubur wajah Sakura ke dalam dadanya, "Sakura…"

"Ng…?"

"… tidurlah, sudah larut malam."

"Tidurlah, itu lebih baik. Selamat malam," ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat ber-istirahat," jawab Sakura.

Sakura menyiapkan futo di kamar tamu dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terjaga di kamarnya, kemudian bayangan Itachi pun muncul kembali, namun saat ini bayangan itu tidak mau hilang seolah nyata apa adanya.

"Sasuke…"

Bahkan Sasuke bisa mendengar Itachi memanggil namanya.

Namun, bayangan itu langsung hilang, hilang saat Itachi mengulurkan tangan padanya. Entah apa arti dari halusinasi yang sering ia alami itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Sasuke dengan sangat pelan, "Sakura… bagaimana caranay agar aku bisa tinggal di rumah ini dengan damai, sialan!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

A/N : waaahhh, ternyata banyak yang tahu doujin keren itu ya? di sini Sakura umurnya delapan belas tahun, berarti Sasuke sama Naruto beberapa bulan dibawah Sakura (setahu aku sakura paling tua bulannya bukan ya?"

kemarin maaf banget banyak typo, sekarang udah aku cek ulang sih, kalau masih banyak typo maafkan daku, hiks...

nah, aku bikin chapter 3 dulu ya...

see you

XoXo

V3 Yagami


End file.
